Dark Dragon's Wrath
by BatmanRules256
Summary: When his sister is kidnapped by an evil demon, Dark must join up with his best friend Sylvia to rescue her. They train and fight to become stronger, realizing things about their quest and about themselves along the way. A different world from Azure Light (maybe :P). Gijinka (like ALL the others-except kind of In Dark of Night ). reviews welcome. M to be safe (knowing me).
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As the Dark power mixed with blood flowed from his veins onto the floor around him, he thought of how he had prepared to engage in the one thing he had been striving for since he started his quest. The one thing he was preparing himself to do for his entire journey. The one thing he'd fought with every fiber of his being.

Then he heard it: the one voice that had propelled him through his entire journey. The voice that had caused him to become what he was.

He gained his anger back, his own power surging. He felt more than he'd ever felt before, more than he'd ever known he'd had.

He stood up, his strength renewed. He summoned every bit of his power to prepare to fight for what he had fought for his entire journey.

He jolted up from his bed, the strange dream still lingering in his head. His heart was beating much faster than it had ever beaten. He clutched his chest, panting from the shock.

"Dark, are you okay" a kind, sweet voice came from the other room. The owner of the voice walked into his (Dark's) room, a slight worried look on her face.

"I'm okay, Light." Dark said, looking at his sister.

Light was wearing a pair of cream colored shoes and a pair of pink pants. Her shirt was a cream color and the jacket she wore over it was pink. She wore a pair of pink, fingerless gloves. Her hair was pink with two long sections that went down over her ears. The ends of those sections were colored a cream color. Her eyes were a shade of pink and held great kindness.

"Are you sure?" Light asked, worried for her brother.

"I'm fine." Dark said, getting out of bed. "Just had a bad dream is all."

He put on his clothes. His shoes were black and his pants were a dark blue. His shirt was the same shade as his pants. He put on a black jacket along with a pair of black, fingerless gloves. His hair was black. His eyes were a dark shade of blue that was almost black.

"Well" Light said, changing her tone. "I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks, sis." Dark said, stretching. "What is it?"

"Your favorite." Light said, giggling. "Oatmeal."

"Goddammit!" Dark said.

"I knew you'd say that." Light said, giggling. "I made waffles."

"Allright!" Dark exclaimed. "My favorite!"

Dark ran to the kitchen, where his sister brought him a plate of waffles.

"Thanks sis!" Dark said before he devoured the waffles. Light simply smiled, knowing her brother's eating habits.

"Slow down, Dark." Light said, noticing her brother almost choke on the amount of pancakes he was consuming at once. "You'll choke yourself."

"It's so good!" Dark said, still devouring his sister's pancakes.

"So" Light said, sitting down in front of her brother. "what should we do today?"

"I don't care" Dark said, shrugging. "We can do whatever."

"Well" Light said, thinking. "It's shopping day today, so we do have to grab some stuff."

"Like what?" Dark asked.

"Well" Light said, thinking over what they needed. "We are running low on flour and milk."

"What?!" Dark exclaimed, surprised. "How?! I got some two days ago"

"Have you seen yourself eat?" Light asked her brother.

"Touché." Dark surrendered.

"Now, let's go" Light said, taking her brother's hand and walking out the door.

 _At the store_

"Come on Dark." Light said, pulling her brother away from the comic book section. "You can read comic books later."

"But, but" Dark protested as he was in the process of reading his favorite manga, Azure Light, a story of two legendaries that attend a high school and go on some crazy adventures (the issue Dark was reading was issue sixteen). He was currently reading about the male main character, a Darkrai by the name of Ace, engaging a powerful group of Sealsmasters in an attempt to save his best friend, a Gardevoir by the name of Shadow (the female main character), from the clutches of the evil Giovanni. The powerful Dark type had released the full seal on his power, giving him the strength he needed to fight the Sealsmasters. (wow, self-promotion. I've stooped to a level. Then again, I did tease this in In Dark of Night ch 8 (which nobody saw as a teaser). Unfortunately, though Azure Light isn't a manga (though if somebody did make a manga out of it, that would be f #$ing awesome!))

"Later, Dark." Light said, pulling her brother to the grocery section of the store.

"Fine!" Dark groaned as he helped his sister shop.

After Light had grabbed necessary ingredients for everyday survival, she pulled Dark (who had gone back to the comic book section) out with her and the two of them walked home.

 _At home_

"I'm gonna go snooze." Dark said as he headed to his room.

"Okay." Light said as she picked up a book. "I'm gonna read for a while."

When her brother had gone to his room, Light yawned quietly. She was tired (not from her day, but just because) and fought to keep her eyes open. Eventually, she too succumbed to sleep.

 _With Dark_

The dream returned once again. This time he was sure he could see someone else as well. Someone familiar. Before he could remember, he was jolted awake by a scream from his sister.

"Light!" Dark shouted, running over to where his sister was to check on her.

When he arrived at his sister's location, he saw a horrifying sight.

His sister was being held by her collar by a man in a cloak. Dark couldn't see much of the man, but he could see a scar on his face that resembled some sort of ancient text. But that wasn't the worst part. The man's other hand was through Light's body, impaling her heart. A line of blood was running down from Light's mouth. The expression on her face was one of pure horror, fear, and shock.

"Light!" Dark shouted, running over to help his dying sister before he was swatted away by the man.

" **Let's not be too hasty to die now"** the man said, laughing evilly. **"I have some big plans for your dear sister and I don't need a weakling like you interfering."**

"I won't let you take her!" Dark shouted, throwing a punch at the man. The man simply laughed and launched a ball of Darkness from his mouth at Dark, which struck him and knocked him unconscious.

 _Six hours later_

"Dark! Dark!" a female voice shouted as its owner shook the Dark type awake. "Wake up!"

"Wh-what?" Dark asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes and looking around.

He saw the owner of the voice kneeling over him and looking at him. She was wearing pink shoes that had white laces. Her pants and shirt were cream colored. The jacket she wore over her shirt was a pink color as were the fingerless gloves she wore. Her hair was a bit darker pink and had two cream colored bows in it, one on each side. The center of the bows were pink and had cream colored ribbons that trailed down and bled into pink, then dark blue, then light blue. Her eyes were a warm shade of pink and had traces of worry in them.

"S-Sylvia?" Dark asked, his head still groggy from the blow he'd received.

"Dark!" Sylvia said, hugging her best friend. "I found you unconscious and part of your house destroyed."

"Yeah" Dark said, rubbing his head. "It happened when—"

Dark's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened earlier.

"Light!" he shouted, trying to stand up, only to be pushed back down into a sitting position by Sylvia.

"You need to rest." She said gently, but firmly. "I'm sure Light can help us fix the house when she gets back."

"Light was taken!" Dark exclaimed, once again trying in vain to stand up.

"By who?" Sylvia asked, worry once again entering her voice.

"A guy" Dark explained. "With a scar on his eye. It kind of resembled an ancient symbol, but I'm not sure."

Sylvia's widened at the description of the man that had attacked Dark and Light. Her breathing became shallow, like she was afraid.

"Tyranno" she said, fear in her voice.

"Who's Tyranno?" Dark asked.

"The most powerful demon on the planet" Sylvia explained.

"I'm gonna kill him" Dark shouted, cracking his knuckles. "And get back my sister' soul!"

"Dark, you can't." Sylvia said, holding Dark's arm. "He'd slaughter you."

"I'll slaughter him!" Dark shouted, standing up.

"You need to train" Sylvia said, standing up as well. "If we're going to take on a demon and rescue Light's soul."

"You want to come with me?" Dark asked.

"Light is my friend" Sylvia said. "I'd be a horrible friend if I didn't try to help her."

"That is true" Dark said.

"Also" Sylvia added, a mischievous grin on her face. "Someone needs to keep you in line."

"Ha ha." Dark said. "Let's go, then."

"We need to train first." Sylvia said.

"How long?" Dark asked.

"Three months." Sylvia replied.

"Three months?!" Dark shouted at his Fairy type friend.

"Tyranno is the most powerful demon on the planet." Sylvia said. "We can't be too prepared for this fight."

"I guess you're right." Dark said, understanding his best friend's logic.

"We can go to my house." Sylvia said, extending her hand. "I've got a battle arena set up."

"Okay." Dark said, taking her hand. "Let's go."

And so the two best friends went to train for the quest that lay ahead of them.

* * *

Well, this fic is an attempt to write something not about DarkEmbrace shipping (but, i'm sad about it). And just to be clear, the story isn't named after Dark. Well, tell me what you think of the story so far.


	2. news

I'm taking a break from this fic and my other ones to both figure out what I'm oing with them and also to do a little work on my newest fic, Freedom Quest. Sorry if you thought this was an update, but don't worry, it won't be very long. I just need to figure out the directions I'm taking this fic and the others (and working on four at once is really hard).


End file.
